


[Podfic] Topside

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “I’m Dagna! You must be Scout Harding. Not that I could have missed you, considering everybody told me to be on the lookout for another dwarva.” Her face dimples. "They never said how pretty you are though.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Topside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310451) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



> Thanks to pearwaldorf for having blanket permission! :D <3

**Title:** Topside  
**Author:** pearwaldorf  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   3:51  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bDAI%5d%20Topside.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bDAI%5d%20Topside.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
